Yoda ich bin! Alles ich weiß!
Yoda ich bin! Alles ich weiß! ist ein Buch von Tom Angleberger und handelt von einem Jungen namens Tommy, der herausfinden möchte, ob das Yoda-Orakel, eine Origamipuppe, wirklich wahrsagen kann. Seine Klassenkameraden und andere Schüler der McQuarrie-Mittelschule helfen ihm dabei und schreiben Berichte über ihre Erfahrung mit dem Yoda-Orakel. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Dwight, ein ulkiger Sechstklässler und echter Loser, gibt seinen Klassenkameraden plötzlich verblüffend kluge Ratschläge. Der ahnungslose Junge kann das, weil er sich eine Yoda-Fingerpuppe aus Papier gebaut hat. Mit der rennt er durch die Schule und diese altkluge Origami-Figur sagt tatsächlich das Datum eines unangekündigten Tests voraus, weiß, wer die Shakespeare-Figur aus dem Klassenraum gestohlen hat und rettet auch sonst vor allerlei Peinlichkeiten. Plötzlich glauben einige an Origami Yoda, andere jedoch meinen, es sei nur ein Stück Papier. Bald ist klar: Wer die Puppe hat, hat die Macht. Und ein Kind, Tommy, will die Wahrheit herausfinden … Handlung ;Bericht 1 ;Von Tommy ;Das Yoda-Orakel und die lustige Schulparty Die monatliche Schulparty vom Elternbeirat der McQuarrie-Mittelschule hasst er eigentlich total, aber er geht trotzdem hin. Der übliche Platz, wo er sich die Party über befindet, ist auf dem Rand einer Tanzbühne. Einige seiner Klassenkameraden sitzen auch dabei, aber keiner traut sich, ein Mädchen zum Tanzen zu bitten. Dwight war auch immer dabei und machte wie immer komische Sachen. Dieses Mal hatten Kellen und Harvey ihn fast überredet, Hannah zu fragen, ob sie tanzen will. Gerade wollte er zu ihr gehen, da kam Dwight und sagte mit einer komischen Yoda-Stimme: "Nichts überstürzen du sollst." Zum Glück, denn in dem Moment kam ein Mann rein, der offensichtlich der Freund Hannahs war. Da hatte Tommy noch einmal Glück gehabt. ;Bericht 2 ;Von Kellen ;Das Yoda-Orakel und der echt peinliche Fleck Kellen verkleckert sich vor der Schule die Hose mit Wasser. So kann er natürlich unmöglich in den Unterricht gehen. Da kommt Dwight auf der Toilette. Kellen fragt ihn ob ihm Yoda vielleicht helfen könne. Yoda rät kellen sich die ganze Hose nass zumachen. Kellen tut es wie Yoda es gesagt hat und niemandem fällt etwas auf. Er ist heil froh als er sich im Sportunterricht endlich umziehen kann. ;Bericht 3 ;Von Mike ;Das Yoda-Orakel und der Homerun Mike hat ein Problem mit Baseball. Nie trifft er den Ball! Und jedes mal muss er heulen. An der Schule kennen ihn schon alle als die Heulsuse, die beim Sport immer heult. Er kommt auf die Idee Dwights Yoda-Fingerpuppe um Rat zu fragen. Der rät ihm: "Deine Wut loslassen du musst, Mike. Rache und Hass nur auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht führen." Beim nächsten Spiel versucht Mike an Yodas Worte zu denken. Leider läuft alles so wie immer, und Mike fragt sich, ob er Yoda falsch verstanden hat. Also geht er zu Dwight und fragt: "Und?" Darauf sagt Yoda: "Nicht geweint du hast." Mike fällt das erst jetzt auf, und er erkennt, dass er nur weil er kein Baseball kann ja nicht immer heulen und wütend sein muss. ;Bericht 4 ;Von Sara ;Das Yoda-Orakel und der Twist Sara möchte von Yoda wissen, wo sie ihre Jacke verloren hat. Dieser antwortet darauf aber nur: "Den Twist du musst lernen". Und gleich danach läuft Dwight mit der Yoda- Fingerpuppe durch die ganze Bibliothek und sagt allen, dass sie den Twist lernen sollen. Am Abend suchen Amy und Sara im Internet danach, und finden jede Menge Videos. Saras Oma kommt zufällig ins Zimmer und erklärte ihnen dass man dazu tanzen musste, und sie bringt ihnen den Tanz bei. Sara weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wieso Yoda das meinte, aber es war noch ein echt lustiger Abend, und ihre Oma war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich. ;Bericht 5 ;Von Tommy ;Streit um Dwight Tommy hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er einmal echt fies zu Dwight gewesen ist. Es ging darum, dass Lance sich beim Mittagessen auf Dwights Platz setzten wollte, weil Harvey ihn gebeten hatte sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Kellen war dafür, dass Dwight da sitzen sollte, doch Harvey wollte unbeding das Lance bei ihnen blieb. Also sollte Tommy entscheiden, und er sagte, Lance solle bei ihnen bleiben. In den Moment kam Dwight zu ihnen, und Tommy weiß nicht, ob er ihn damals gehört hatte, und fühlt sich jetzt unwohl. Alles über Dwight Von Tommy, mit Harveys Hilfe In diesem Kapitel sind die Top 10 von Dwights verrücktesten Sachen aufgelistet, wie zum Beispiel dass er mal im Superman-Umhang zur Schule kam bis die Direktorin es ihm verboten hatte oder dass er schonmal einen Monat lang das gleiche T-Shirt getragen hatte, weil er es umsonst bekommen hatte. Bericht 6 Von Cassie Das Yoda-Orakel und der Shakespeare-Kopf Cassie hat aus Versehen eine Shakespeare-Büste kaputtgemacht, die Mr. Snider in seinem Klassenzimmer stehen hat. Niemand hat gesehen wie sie kaputt ging, also hat sie die Scherben in ihre Schultasche gestopft und weiß jetzt nicht was sie machen soll. Natürlich hat Mr. Snider gemerkt dass die Büste weg ist und hat die Klasse gefragt wo sie ist. Aber Cassie hat sich nicht getraut was zu sagen. Jetzt frägt sie Yoda um Rat. Doch der sagt nur "Neuen machen du musst." und darauf besteht er. Ihr kommt die Idee einen Shakespeare Kopf aus Bastelknete zu Formen. Als sie den ihrem Lehrer zeigt lacht er sich tot und ist überhaupt nicht sauer. Bericht 7 Von Lance Das Yoda-Orakel gegen den Vampir Es geht um einen Vampirfilm, in den alle unbedingt wollen. Da der Film ab 16 ist erlauben Lance' Eltern es ihm natürlich nicht. Alle freuen sich total auf den Film, doch Yoda sagt "Doof Film ist.". Dwight möchte trotzdem unbedingt in den Film was ziemlich verwirrend ist. Als Lance dann am Montag diejenigen fragt die im Film waren, wie der Film war, sagen die, dass er total doof war. Also hatte Yoda Recht gehabt. Literaturangaben *Yoda ich bin! Alles ich Weiß! auf luebbe.de Weblinks * en:The Strange Case of Origami Yoda Kategorie:Literatur zur Realität